This invention relates to a steam generator.
Steam generators comprising a pair of electrodes which are immersed in water are known for various applications. For example, humidifiers are known which operate on this principle, as well as steamers which can be used to remove creases from clothing.
Known steamers tend to require a significant length of time to boil sufficient water to create steam, which can be frustrating for a user.
It is an object of the invention to provide a steam generator which operates relatively rapidly.